


How Peter Becomes an Avenger

by That_Hippie_Chick



Series: What Peter Learns as a Spider [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Hippie_Chick/pseuds/That_Hippie_Chick
Summary: The lead up to Infinity War after Spider-Man Homecoming. There are some sad moment, happy moments, and some fluff. I had lots of fun writing it.The first two chapters are a pilot and some bonus material I couldn't work in.





	1. PILOT

The whole Sokovia deal was messed up. Like really messed up at this point. The thing had pretty much disengrated into a plop of nothing. It was kind of still in order, but also kind of not. The "rogue" Avengers had come back even though it wasn't quite legal yet, but the public had accepted it and there wasn't really anyone fighting it so it stood.  
Despite the public being more than relieved that the Avengers were assembled once again to protect the world. It was still a little uneasy. It's a mess.

That is why seeing the Avengers out is quite rare at this time, so what are the chances that Peter Parker just so happens to run into them as he is just about to hop in an alley and "Spider-Man up". Very low. That's Parker luck for ya.

"Peter?" His hairs on his back of his neck stand up as he freezes, and then he turns around chuckling uneasily.

"Hey guys!"

Steve grinned, "Where are you going?" Totally not in this alley.

"To Delmars." He patted his stomach for extra effect. Why don't you just tell them? They are the Avengers its not like they are going to use your identity against you. What if they were mind controlled... Don't be ridiculous. Or forced to tell a villain? What about Aunt May? Good point. "I'm starving."

"Delmars? Is it good, because I'm hungry too." Steve started to walk towards him.

"It's a sub place."

Sam nodded, "I love subs. How much bread does it have?"

"Um, the perfect amount?"

"We could go with you."

"Yeah, yeah but you guys are probably busy." Tony looked up from his phone.

"No. We're clear." Then he cocked his head, "Unless you have something to do Peter." Peter did a little webshooter signal, and Tony just laughed. "Good you're free!"

Peter sighed, and glowered at Tony. "Sorry, Mr. Stark just you know studying."

Tony then scoffed. "Studying? Kid your in the September Foundation for a reason."

Clint greedily rubbed his hands together. "Great then where are we going." Peter's back straightened like a needle when he heard a car alarm go off down the street.

"I forgot to grab something down there." He ran into the alley, and in a frenzy changed into his suit. It was quick and easy. Just a couple webs. (After he made sure they were actually a criminal of course.) The went back into the alley changed and walked out. The Avengers were still waiting around.

His hair was spiked and frazzled. They all tilted their heads. "You good kid?" He then moved his hand up to the top of his head and patted down what he could.

"You need to do some training your out of breath." He was just a little from rushing.

Then Black Widow peered at him. "Is that a bruise?" Yeah from last nights patrol.

He instinctively covered his arm up, "Um, no."

"Are you being bullied?" Steve concerndly asked.

Peter jumped at that. "No! No! I'm just a klutz. You should see me walking around. It's like I have no balance at all." Yeah so ungraceful that he could flip around like a gymnast.


	2. BONUS - Field Trip to the Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this and I can't find anywhere to put this. Also it has been done so many times before, and honestly it is not fresh. Somethings may not make sense, because it references things that happened in the actual story I'm writing. I hope it gets you excited for what is to come, which I think I'll be posting on April 1st, April Fools, Easter Sunday, and then doing it every week or holding off and just posting them all at one time.

"Can you believe that we're going to Stark Towers?" Ned squealed while Peter groaned.

  
"This is going to be the worst."

  
Ned turned to look at him. "But they don't know right?"

  
Peter's head stooped, "Yeah, but Tony knows, and they all still know me. They know me well enough to want to embarrass the daylights out of me."

 

A snort came from the background. "Like they will even notice you. Isn't that right Penis? Now we'll all know the truth."

Under his breath Peter muttered, "Maybe I just won't go.", and as if the universe was reading his mind he received a text from Tony. 

_Heard your school is coming to the Tower._

_See you there._

  
Great, and as if things can't get worse.

  
_I'll make sure the entire team is there._

 

 

The Tower was intimidating no matter how often you went there. It was quite literally towering over you. It gave him the jitters. He didn't really want people to know that he "worked" at Stark Industries. He kind of did, but he also didn't. Not many people knew him or why he came in so often. The front desk people only knew him well enough that he was allowed to go into some highly restricted areas, such as the Avengers floor, but if you asked them what he did they would have no clue.

  
Then of course there was the fact that there was a very high chance of an Avengers spotting since they were actively searching for him. He would just try and blend in, fall into the background, become undetectable.

  
He failed miserably. It started with the scanner. He already had an ID, and the front desk person warmly greeted him. No one made a fuss about it, but he knew everyone was highly aware of it. Then as they continued on people who recognized him gave him curt waves. He felt his cheeks get redder as everyone started to watch him more. Their eyes snapped front when their tour guide introduced themselves, "Hi I'm Linda and I'll be showing you around today." Luckily she didn't know him.

  
Then from behind a voice came, and Peter stricken. "Hey, don't start without us." A hand was clapped against his back, and he looked up to see Tony. NOOOOOOO. If people weren't staring before now they definitely were. What was worse was that "us" was all the Avengers. They all smirked at him.

  
Natasha went as far as to say hi to him, "Peter I haven't seen you since the robot attack." His eyes fell dead. Peter Parker in no way, shape, or form should ever be associated to robots attacking in the view of his peers.

  
Bruce though dumped it on, "Yeah how are your ribs doing?" Peter Parker isn't supposed to be fighting robots nothingless.

  
"Can't believe you took it on.", Clint chuckled from the background just patting it all in. That is the final bit of dirt over his coffin.

  
People's awestruck, drop dead, gazes all shifted to Peter again. Linda then cleared her throat, "Alright then, let's continue with our tour."

 

 

During their lunch break people crowded around Peter. "You took on a robot!?" "How do you know the Avengers?", and so on. Then there was Flash, "So Penis what did you do to get the Avengers to pretend and know you?"

  
Spider-Man seemed to possess his tongue. "I got an internship."

  
"Don't play smart with me Parker. We all know the intern is fake." Peter just looked elsewhere shying away from the attention. "What were you even doing during your 'internship'." _Just going around as your friendly-neighborhood Spiderman. You know the usual putting split ferries back together, climbing up and jumping off the Washington Monument, getting a building dropped on me, taking care of the Vulture, and trying not to fail school. (That last part is a little fib, I may have tried to cut class. I did try to get better after that though.)_

  
"Saving the day." Peter mumbled.

  
"What did you say."

  
He looked back up and then responded, "Secret stuff." Flash laughed. Then trying to change the subject he added, "Also I really only distracted the robot." That was directed at everyone else.

  
"Balony, you were all tangled up with that thing before we came in." Clint walked in from behind him, startling him. "Why would you even do that?"

  
A couple people giggled at the prospect of Peter Parker fighting off a robot. He heard someone mutter "Dweeb". Peter's cheeks were the color of an inferno.

  
"Well, at least Tony seems to like you." All of the sudden Peter became something else. Everyone's eyes shot up and glistened. "Right wonder-boy?"

  
Tony peaked his head in. "Hey Peter I need you for a minute!" That was when everyone's jaws collaboratively hit the ground. Timidly walking over to Tony as not to break the vibrating tension, Peter could fell everyone's doe-eyes peering at him.


	3. Chapter One

“What the FU…?!” His eyes widened as he heard his Aunt behind him, and his mask is off, and he is in the suit and he is so dead. He turned to look at May, and winced when he saw here shocked facial expression.

He chuckled a little and brought his hand behind his head, “Hey May!” Her stare was deadly, “Guess what! I’m Spider-Man.” His “Spider-Man” was weak as he trailed off.

May still seemed to be at a loss for words, but he knew that was only allowing them to build up. Later the buildup of words would come out in an onslaught. _Why can’t he be wrong sometimes?_ “So Germany, sneaking out, Washington Monument, the ferry, the internship, homecoming. This is what you were FUC***G doing!” It was at least a straight twenty minute rant.

 

"Hey Happy, could I talk to Mr. Stark?"

"Kid he's a little busy at the moment."

"I really need to talk him. Like badly."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, no of course not. I just got the suit back." He turned to his aunt's face go sour at the mention of it.

"Like that stopped you.", Happy mumbled.

"Just this is like life or death. "

"I'll see what I can do." It took a couple of minutes, and from behind Peter could just feel his aunt over boiling. It would pass. Soon she would become a little bit more level headed, but for now Peter hoped that it would go a little faster.

Then he sighed when he heard Mr. Stark on the other side. "Mr. Parker, what can I do for you?"

"M ... M .. Mr. Stark."

"If it's about the suit don't mention it."

"Um, Mr. Stark." His aunt quickly snatched away the phone from Peter, and went on to call Mr. Stark a few rather unpleasant names.

"You endangered my son you ********. What in the world were you thinking sending a kid to ******?! You are such a ********, and have no consideration..." You get the idea.

"May. May!" Peter desperately grasped for the phone, and when he successfully put it back to his ear all he could hear was silence.

Tony was little shell-shocked from the word assault he just experienced. He quickly regained his composure. "I'll be right over."

"Thank you!" The line went dead.

 

Peter and May sat on the couch, not talking, not looking at each other, and May was fuming while Peter was cowering in the corner from his aunt's wrath. There was a knock. The tension quickly snapped as May and Peter both lunged towards the door. With his spidery advantage, Peter was able to reach the door first, but with Aunt May right behind him.

Peter opened the door. He wanted to run into Tony's arms and thank him profusely, but his aunt's glowering glare made him uneasy. Tony sighed at the sight. "Mrs. Parker it's not Peter's fault, so don't be mad at him."

"I'm not." Peter all the sudden felt relived, but then also felt sorry for Tony. Then he heard his aunt blow off a little bit of steam. "I'm not mad at anyone. We need to figure this out rationally, and that requires a frank discussion." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tony take a big deep breath.

 

"I was mad and I am still mad, but that isn't going to fix anything. Peter is Spider-Man."

Peter quickly whipped his head up from stirring the tea that Aunt May had given him. "You're not going to make me stop are you?"

May tightened her jaw. "Of course I am." Peter felt his heart burst, and he looked back down letting the dissipating steam of the tea hit his face.

Tony huffed. "Good luck with that."

"What do you mean?"

"Before all of this I had taken away the suit, but the thing is the suit doesn't make him Spider-Man. Unless I can somehow get rid of those powers, and the little notion that everything is Peter's responsibility there is no way in the world Peter will stop being Spider-Man."

"There has to be away. I'm sure you could find a way to get rid of the powers." Peter pulled back.

"No." This time Peter matched May's eyes. "Don't take this away too. Not after Ben." May winced.

"Why is it so important to you Peter?" Peter's gaze broke, and he looked away. His silence only lead to her to prodding more. "Why do you go out and risk your life every night? Why do you leave me every night? What would Ben think about this?" She just pulled the same card, and she knew it would work.

At that Peter snapped. "I have to. If I don't, then people get hurt. If I don't then people die like..." _Like Ben did._ His voice cracked. "Like Ben did." He heaved. May stared horrified. _He couldn't possibly... no it shouldn't be that way._

"I'm so sorry." She pulled Peter in to rest his head on her shoulder.

Tony stood awkwardly on the edge of the two embracing each other. He broke the silence. "How about we set a curfew. We also institute training, and ground rules."

May tenderly kissed Peter on the forehead. She clasped his face with her hands, and pulled him way to look into his blurry eyes. "Yeah." Peter knew that he was forgiven.

 

The rules were not so bad. He had to be home by midnight, keep up with school, get at least six hours of sleep, and if he got hurt or was over his head, he had to tell Mr. Stark and Aunt May.


	4. Chapter Two

Tony was busy with something. Apparently, it was big, because Tony seemed to always be away now.

The radio silence did present an opportunity. Peter could finally go out on his own without constant monitoring. Here's the thing, Peter isn't an Avenger, and with the compound being so far away Peter doesn't spend much time with the Avengers (whatever is left of them). Of course, he is doing training to put his Aunt at ease. Then there is the fact that now he is under constant supervision. He misses the days when people were not fussing over him. He could hold his own. Everyone seems to forget he was Spider-Man before Tony Stark walked into his life. Although not with that great of a suit.

It was just like old times. He did not have to worry about been monitored every step of the way, and May does not have to be updated every hour by Karen. It is great, but the only problem was that it was like old times again. He was alone, and it is always hard to be alone. He sure hopes that if he got hurt that someone would be alerted. _Stop it with the doubting. You can handle yourself._

His worries proved to be just that worries. That night was great he stopped all kinds of petty theft, helped a lot of people with stupid little things, and even got to get a cat out of a tree. He hates to admit it, but petty thefts tend to be more fun than the trivial stuff. Stuff like helping people cross the street is not hard or anything, but fighting armed muggers has some technique to it.

For example at this moment, he is fighting three of them. Ski mask number 1, Skilly-doop, and Red pants (literally the worst attire for a criminal; _Yeah they were wearing red pants. Oh then it could be the only person in the world who is wearing red pants right now_ ).

There are three simple steps. That is all that you need.

"Hey copy cat, red pants are my thing!" He looks down at his suit for a moment, "Fine, blue pants are, but still wearing red is my thing!" Step one in how to beat a mugger. Remove their potentially deadly weapons way out of reach. "You won't need those!" Peter shot a web, yanked the guns out of their hands, and webbed them away.

Step two. Incapacitate everyone.  You have to hit them right so you do not hurt them, but you also knock them down. Once you do that couple of webs here and a couple webs there, and couple extra webs for good measure.

Step three. ~~Leave at signed note.~~ Get surprised attack by a Skilly-doop, who apparently has a knife. So yeah, he kind of cut out of the webbing, and went to attack Spider-Man with his knife. During step one you need to be thorough, and who said these steps were simple? Even with quick reflexes, Peter was not fast enough to avoid the blade flashing past him. Leaving a nice long cut along his abdomen. Spider-Man huffed, "I bend over backwards for you, literally, and this is what I get!" Spider-Man goes back in to incapacitate the man, again, when his arm is taken and smashed up against the wall. His gut clenched when he heard the crushing of his left web shooter. "Okay, now I am angry." In seconds, the knife was gone and the man was rewebbed, but the damage had already been done.

Once the adrenaline wore out, he could feel the damage. His shoulder seemed to be dislocated, or at least strained, and where his arm had been grabbed and smashed into the wall, felt a little crushed. The cut stung and it was slowly trickling blood. That one would not matter as much, because at least he did not have to worry about it healing wrong. However, the arm injury was not too bad and he probably did not have to worry about it.

The more important thing was his web shooter. He cradled the broken tech. "Karen does my web shooter have any functionality?"

"Unfortunately it appears as you are going to need it be repaired before you attempt to use it. I do not suggest using it as you mode of transportation." This part is nothing like old times. He cannot just go home and fix it as he could with his old web shooters. He could try, but would probably fail miserably. This is a whole other level, this is Stark level. He needed them fixed, so he had to break the radio silence.

Against his better judgment, he called Happy. "Kid are you dying?"

"What a way to greet some on the phone! No..."

"Good. Hey we are a little busy right now, so can you call back..."

"Happy, my mode of transport and main line of defense is a little broken right now. I hate to bother Mr. Stark right now, but ..."

"What about I pick you up and bring you down." Peter light up at that.

"Really?!", then he went to ramble on, "But I really don't want to bother Mr. Stark, and I know how busy you guys are..."

"Where are you?"

"Um... he looked around... non-descript alley running away from my fans, the police." Happy groaned at that, "I'll have Karen send my location."

"Whatever kid." The line went dead, and Peter sat on the top of building waiting. He listened to what went on in the streets and felt along his shoulder checking it every once in a while. _Oh shoot, my backpack!_ As quick as a rocket he jumped.

"Karen, how long until Happy reaches me?"

"About half an hour."

"Good, do you remember where I left my backpack?"

"I will plot a route to it now." Apparently, it was not that big of a deal, and on the bright side it was still there.

 

He texted his aunt and let her know he was going to the compound. Took advantage of the two hour ride to get as much homework done as possible, went into the compound and waited for Mr. Stark doing even more homework. Yada, yada, yada.

 

When he heard the door open, he expected just Mr. Stark, but not this.

Peter turned his head when he heard the door open. Several footsteps walked in. _NO F****** WAY!_ "M... M... Mr. Stark! The Avengers!"

"Can someone tell me why some teenager is in the compound?" It was that dude with the wings that Peter fought with at the airport.

Mr. Stark paused. "He's my ... um... he's interning at Stark Industry." Peter forgot for a moment he had a secret identity. _Right, not Spider-Man at the moment._ Still, Peter couldn't help but gape at the people who were standing in front of him. Were they criminals? Yes. At least he thought they were, but still cool. There was the dude with the wings, Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and some other dude. He turned to Peter, "Why are you here Peter?"

"Yeah you have to be special or Stark would have never brought you here." That brought him to attention.

Peter nervously laughed, "Maybe I ... um.." _Am Spiderman? Got think up something better than that._ "Am specially qualified."

Clint snorted, "What would make a high-schooler specially qualified."

Peter did not know what to say. _Well I am Spider-Man, but again can't say that._ "Just whatever."

"Illegitimate child." Natasha mumbled.

"What!? No! That's ridiculous."

"Now stop berating the kid. He's going home anyways." Peter looked at him and then back at the others. "Peter. Peter." Peter snapped to attention. "I'm going to need you to go home. I'll call you later."

"You’re going to call him.” Clint chuckled. "You seem to really care about your intern." There story was practically disintegrating.

"M... m.. um.. Mr. Stark are you sure I can't help? You know with the webs and all." _Webs? What does this kid mean? That just doesn't make any sense._

Tony did his best to politely smile, "Peter go out to the car. Happy will drive you home."

 

Once Peter was out off a normal person's ear shot the other heroes turned to Tony. "Intern? Really?" Black Widow cocked her head.

"Yeah something tells me he is more like an illegitimate son." Clint chipped in. _Again? Is that all I could be if Mr. Stark happens to know me?_

Tony scoffed. "No! I wish, he's the most bearable teenager I meet despite his lack of obedience." _Obedience? What am I? A dog!_

Steven then barded in, "To the topic at hand. Thanos." That was the last thing that Peter heard as he walked out, and it sent a shiver up his spine and a deep impression in his skull. _Thanos. What is Mr. Stark not telling me?_


	5. Chapter Three

"Peter I know your smart, and that is why it doesn't make sense. Do you just not care about school?" _Avengers, awesome. School, the worst._

"I do," His words were stressed, "but there is this internship, and I can't quit. I have to do it."

"Can't you take a night off? You work with Tony Stark right?" His mouth fell.

"Yeah, but..."

"I am sure I can contact him about the situation."

"N.. no! Mr. Stark is very busy, and I've only meet him a couple times. I'm sure..."

"Peter. You need to get your grades up."

His drooping head lifted up, "I thought they were." His voice was meek. _If they were not up he would not be allowed to go on patrol._

"They are, but you are not giving enough time to this class."

"With all due respect I don't have time. I'm passing right?"

"That's not the point of school, and you’re only passing because you know the material."

"Um... if I know the material then why are you worried?"

"You don't put in enough effort." _But there are things that trump this, other people's lives trump school work._

"I'm sorry Mrs. Calaoungh.", he looked at her awkwardly and then motioned to the door, "Can I go now?"

"Yeah."

 

Peter just wanted to get the suit on and go. He could worry about homework later. May would probably have some choice words about that, but at the moment none of it matter except _Get out, and do something_. His soul focus driving him to the door tunnel-visioned him. He did not notice Flash coming up from behind him until it was too late.

"Everyone says you are so smart Parker, but then why are you being held back after class?" His attention drew away from the beacon, _mmm bacon_ , of a door. Peter was silent. He didn't like feeding, _FOOD!_ , Flash's insults by giving him any satisfaction.

Peter turned back to the door while clutching his backpack straps. Making his way to the door. He needed food and being held back does not help it. Usually by now, he would be eating a sandwich from Delmar's. So maybe he wasn't going to jump right into the suit. "Parker really isn't that smart is he?" Lucky for Peter, that is Parker luck, someone else took notice of this interaction between the two.

 

Many other teachers noticed, but most of them seemed to not care too much as long as he was passing, which he was. He is no Einstein, but he also is not dumb. Probably a bit above average. Despite the teachers being nice to him, he does still believe they are plotting his demise. For no reason, he just got partnered with Flash for a project in physics.

Physics is his life. With all the swinging and bus catching. But why Flash?

The teacher's thinking behind this. Maybe the boys would get along better.

"Now would be a good time to get together with your partners and discuss the project." The project was to find a real life application for physics. "Remember no one can have the same application." Peter eyed Flash who was looking coldly back at him and making no means of moving.

Peter timidly walked over and tried to scrunch up to take the least amount of space possible. "So," he quietly began, "do you have any ideas?"

Brusquely Flash started, "Yeah, we are going to do Spider-Man and how he swings around and stuff." Peter practically choked. "What you have problem with your friend, Spider-Man?"

A quick response burbled out his month, "No, no! That's fine." As the teacher went around the room, everyone told them about their application. A couple people had to find new ones because theirs were taken, but it appears as if Spider-Man was what Peter and Flash were doing. The teacher gave them a weird look, but just went with it.

When the bell rang, Peter wanted to cry. He could not take this much longer, and he galloped out of the school and made a run for it.

 

The whole Sokovia deal was messed up. Like really messed up at this point. The thing had pretty much disintegrated into a plop of nothing. It was kind of still in order, but also somewhat not. The "rogue" Avengers had come back even though it was not quite legal yet, but the public had accepted it and there wasn't really anyone fighting it so it stood.

Despite the public being more than relieved that the Avengers were assembled once again to protect the world. It was still a little uneasy. It is a mess.

That is why seeing the Avengers out is quite rare at this time, so what are the chances that Peter Parker just so happens to run into them as he is just about to hop in an alley and "Spider-Man up". Very low. That is Parker luck for ya.

"Peter?" His hairs on his back of his neck stand up as he freezes, and then he turns around chuckling uneasily.

"Hey guys!"

Steve grinned, "Where are you going?" _Totally not in this alley._

"To Delmar’s." He patted his stomach for extra affect. _Why don't you just tell them? They are the Avengers it’s not like they are going to use your identity against you. What if they were mind controlled... Don't be ridiculous. Or forced to tell a villain? What about Aunt May? Good point._ "I'm starving."

"Delmar’s? Is it good, because I'm hungry too." Steve started to walk towards him.

"It's a sub place."

Sam nodded, "I love subs. How much bread does it have?"

"Um, the perfect amount?"

"We could go with you."

"Yeah, yeah but you guys are probably busy." Tony looked up from his phone.

"No. We're clear." Then he cocked his head, "Unless you have something to do Peter." Peter did a little web shooter signal, and Tony just laughed. "Good you're free!"

Peter sighed, and glowered at Tony. "Sorry, Mr. Stark just you know studying."

Tony then scoffed. "Studying? Kid you’re in the September Foundation for a reason."

Clint greedily rubbed his hands together. "Great then where are we going." Peter's back straightened like a needle when he heard a car alarm go off down the street.

"I forgot to grab something down there." He ran into the alley, and in a frenzy changed into his suit. It was quick and easy. Just a couple webs. (After he made sure they were actually a criminal of course.) The he went back into the alley changed and walked out. The Avengers were still waiting around.

His hair was spiked and frazzled. They all tilted their heads. "You good kid?" He then moved his hand up to the top of his head and patted down what he could.

"You need to do some training you’re out of breath." He was just a little from rushing.

Then Black Widow peered at him. "Is that a bruise?" Yeah from last night’s patrol.

He instinctively covered his arm up, "Um, no."

"Are you being bullied?" Steve concernedly asked.

Peter jumped at that. "No! No! I'm just a klutz. You should see me walking around. It's like I have no balance at all." Yeah so ungraceful that he could flip around like a gymnast.

 

Mr. Delmar looked at Peter unbelievably as he looked at the other customers he brought in, he then looked at Peter who was internally dying out of embarrassment, "What would everyone like?"

When everyone had gotten food, and Tony paid for it because he knows how much Peter eats and he does not want that to eat up all his money. They sat down, because at least they would attract less of an audience indoors. Peter just did not want to be seen with Avengers, because if someone was smart enough they could put two and two together. _Peter Parker is seen with the Avengers. Where is Spider-Man? Is Peter Parker Spider-Man?_

Steve startled him with a question, snapping him out of his thought and his gaze with the white table surface, "So Peter what were you going to do? Surely you had something planned." _Planned? Planned! Me, what, no! Nothing, nothing, and definitely nothing that has to do with arachnids._ He had to remind himself that Steve was being polite and just trying to start up small talk.

"Just some studying, because despite what Tony thinks I'm _not_ a genius."

Hawkeye kicked his feet back, "Is that why we saw you in the compound?"

"Yeah, I'm... I'm an intern.” his nervous words stumbled and Black Widow tilted her head. _God, why is he such a bad liar. They could probably smell it from two miles away._

Sam chuckled, "You don't sound so sure about it." Peter's eyes widened, and Black Widow quickly picked up on it but if she was thinking anything she wasn't sharing.

Peter gulfed down his food. "Geez, kid I told you to not skip your meals. Especially after _last_ time.", Tony looked at him and Peter looked back horrified.

He mumbled a little, "I just hadn't realized how much I needed."

Clint eyed them up, "Is this a domestic argument?"

Peter squirmed at the idea, "What! I barely know Mr. Stark. I just happen to work for him in a certain field." _That wasn't a lie, just horribly worded._

Tony then threw in, "Well, you don't necessarily work for me."

"Kind of. You even offered me an upgrade from my current position. That was a test right?"

"Yeah, yeah.", the conversation and it's inconclusiveness left the others bewildered. "Well, you must have some things to do kid." _He was free!_

Peter jumped at the idea already pushing in his chair, "Yeah I got some flies to catch."

"Flies?"

"For science!", Peter was already half way out of the door.

Tony jumped up, "I actually need to go talk to the kid about something."

 

"Peter!" Peter turned around, to find Mr. Stark.

"Oh hey!"

He clasped his hand around the kids shoulder, and guided him to a nearby alley."Peter just wanted to let you now we are having a team meeting later, and we haven't seen you in a while. So maybe Spidey should come." Peter was about to open his mouth. "No let me rephrase. Spidey _will_ come."

"Every time I go I’m always on edge, because what if they find out? What if they don’t think I can be a hero because I’m a kid?"

"You are more of a hero than the whole lot of them combined. I'll do what I can", he clapped his hand on Peter's back comfortingly. "We'll be seeing more of each other soon."

He called, "Thanks!", but Tony was already gone. So a team meeting huh?


	6. Chapter Four

Peter had his suit on. Finally, he could say what he was thinking, and did not have to worry about him being Peter Parker. He was no longer by the necessity of protecting his identity some meek little nerd. Not that he hated being a nerd, but he also loved being Spider-Man and he could not be Spider-Man when he was Peter Parker.

For the heck of it, Peter climbed on the ceiling and then dropped down into the conference room where all the others were gathered. "There it is." Sam announced.

"No hard feelings about last time Mr..."

"Falcon. Falcon to you."

"We just weren't on good terms."

"You kind of look goofy clad in your suit while everyone else is their civilian clothes. What about you take off the mask?"

"You, um, would not like where this is going."

"What are you like severely burned." Peter chuckled.

"Funny enough someone once said that... they also thought I was like thirty they were so..."

"So you aren't thirty. What like twenty?"

"Just leave the ki... er.. him alone."

Peter turned to Tony. "So what are we doing today?"

"We're having a discussion. We need to talk about being a team again. You were there, so you are a part of this.

Steve leaned forward. "Let's start with him." Peter was surprised by this.

"ME?!"

Steve's expression remained stern. "Yes you. Why are you here? Are you an Avenger?"

"No, I declined the offer." Steve gave Tony a look.

Tony put his hands up defensively. "He took down the Vulture guy decently, and he is even stronger than you." Peter's mechanical eyes widened as he turned to Tony.

"Are... are you sure? How could you even know?"

"You caught that car going like 40 miles or something. Plus, you did a good job at the airport." The praise made him feel like he was floating.

Everyone's eyes widened. "You WHAT?!", then he crashed.

"Well before Mr. Stark I was doing this with my own stuff, you know the suit and the web shooters, and one day..."

"Those aren't organic?"

"Yeah I built them."

"Then what about the climbing."

"That..." he chuckled, "that is a very long story. It is just when whatever happened things changed, and then other things happened and I knew what I had to do."

Steve looked at him intensely, "Do you want to tell us the story?"

"It's not important?"

"Is that a question?"

Tony jumped in. "That isn't important. What is important is that you guys trust him."

"Yeah no hard feelings about the whole airport thing. Although, stealing your shield was awesome." Steve rolled his eyes.

"We just want to know why you hide behind a mask. What do you have to hide?"

Tony warned, "Back off Steve. He's a good kid."

"It's alright Mr. Stark." He turned to everyone else, "I don't have the protection you guys have. I have life outside of the suit, and the minute I give away my identity, I lose that normal. I also endanger everybody I love."

"But we're the Avengers."

"You can be corrupted. You aren't perfect. I should know that heroes can't be perfect especially after how many times I've screwed up." Everyone became silent mulling over what Peter just said. It was true. Clint had been mind controlled. Just a couple months ago they were fighting each other. Look at Tony, very far from perfect.

Tony broke the uneasy silence. "Well that just got dark. Anyone hungry?" Quickly moving on, everyone chimed in with their order.

 

While waiting, Peter hung upside down from the wall. "Geez, aren't you getting lightheaded from that?" Clint looked up.

"It's nice up here. Roomy." Clint went back to attending to some arrows. His phone then violently vibrated. He fumbled to reach it. Losing his balance in the process. Dropping his phone, and falling from the ceiling. With some quick readjustments, he was able to quickly grab the phone, and contorted himself to land.

"Watch it!" Tony scolded. "Don't need you breaking your neck."

Peter checked. It was from Ned. _r u w/ Stark?_

_yeah at the avengers compound_

_awesome_

They all peered at him. _see you later_ With the text he quickly put his phone away.

"Hey where is that other dude? You know giant man, slapped me across the airport."

"Scott?"

"Yeah."

"He went home."

 

Peter grabbed a slice of pizza from the box, and was about to bring it to his mouth. "Oh." He forgot the whole mask covering his mouth thing. Everyone looked to him to see if he was going to pull of his mask. He pulled his mask up enough to get the pizza into his pleading stomach.

"You know were trustworthy." Natalia reassured.

"Still not happening." He grabbed for two more slices, and tried to figure out how to get them down simultaneously.

"So you’re just going to live in that suit?"

"No, I'll take it off when I get home." Another two slices down.

"Well it just makes it seem like your hiding something."

"You just have to trust me. Mr. Stark does."

"He knows who you are."

"Yeah, still don't know how he found me."

"Well, it isn't good justification. Tony's judgment can be askewed at times." Tony was right now on the phone with someone or he would have refuted that.

Spider-Man struggled to find something else, "What about all I have done?" His sense peaked, and he reached to grab the projectile thrown at him. A pen. He turned to see Hawkeye studying him.

"Just learning what I can. Can climb on wall, good reflex, built web shooters, super strength, and I'm sure there is other things."

Peter just shrugged, "Yeah, and enhanced senses. Oh, also super-metabolism and enhanced healing." Clint seemed to be taken aback, "I don't care if you know about what I can do. Just not sure if I want you knowing about my personal life. Plus, what would you say if you knew who I am?"

Steve raised his eyebrows at that, "Should we be concerned?"

"No, just you may be a little upset about some things, which I tell you that you are being ridiculous and I have already proven myself so you shouldn't think lesser of me."

Natasha huffed, "We don't discriminate here."

"I'm not willing to take the chance."

“How can we trust you?”

"I swear I would never hurt a fly... well actually when I first got my powers I did have this desire to eat them. I noticed that every once and a while I would be craving flies, but I've gotten over that. I only ate one." The others glowered at him.

"Hey Spidey time to go! Someone is going to kill you if you don't leave NOW." Aunt May must have just gone for Tony's throat by the way he was frantically ushering him out.


	7. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already halfway there?! Thank you for the nice comments, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Writing fanfiction was a nice interlude from what I usually write. Also it is a great way to get psyched for Infinity War.

Peter Parker is not Spider-Man. He is a nerd, not some hero. He is puny, a wimp, and when someone attacks him he cannot do anything about it, so when he is jumped he cannot put up much of a fight.  The man manages to land a good couple kicks on him. _So let us see. Recently got shoulder tweaked and a nice cut a long the abdomen by stupid muggers and now I am being kicked by some dude. What do people have against me?_ He then rears a nice smooth kick to his shoulder, and he topples over in pain. Groaning as he frantically crawls away. Strong hands grab him by his arm, and they grab hard enough to bruise; leaving nice red hand marks wrapped around his forearm. His phone starts to ring. Peter rips his arm out of grip; thank goodness, it is his good arm, and then scampers away.

He keeps looking back to the men pursuing him, and at some point, he gets lost in the crowd. _Great exercise!_ He slumps against a wall and takes a breath that is when he takes the time to remove his phone from his pocket and look at who called. His eyes blow up to twice their normal size. _Shoot!_ He fumbles to redial the number.

"Mr... _deep breath_... Stark I'm so sorry."

"Am I not good enough for you kid?"

"No! I was just a little caught up."

"You sound a little out of breath. Did I catch you during a bad time?"

"Just a little winded that is all. What were you calling me about?" He was finally starting to catch his breath, and the pain subsided.

"Well we had an agreement with your Aunt that you could come to the compound this weekend as Peter." _Don’t remember that._

"Oh."

"I'll have Happy pick you up."

"Thank you Mr. Stark. Where is he going to meet me?"

"At your Aunt's house. See you then kid." Peter slowly pulled the phone away and caught some of people's sideways glances. Looks like he is going to have to run just a little bit more. His shoulder hurts a little when he swings it, and there is some distinct pressing in his side, but that is alright.

 

The rest of the Avengers had gathered to see Stark's kid; no one needs to know they call him that. The kid was likeable and leeched onto Stark and every breath he made as if it was candy inhalant. Something else about the kid, something familiar about him, most of them could not put their finger on. Either way they enjoyed him. He was a lot better than what they had to deal with on a daily basis.

They did not know, however, that this, them being there, killed Peter. _What if they figure out I hurt myself? Then what will they think? What if they figures out I'm Spider-Man? My voice is the same._ He was lucky that no one tended to notice his voice.

Food sprawled out across every surface. With all the super-metabolisms and the teenage boy they needed a lot. A noodle slurped up through Peter's mouth. Sam stretched out, "So Pete, you've heard of the Spider-Man?" The noodle proceeded to block his throat as he coughed.

Tony's drink sputtered out of his mouth. Through a couple stifled coughs Peter grimaced, "Yeah."

"So what you think of him."

"I don't know."

Natasha purred, "Well you have seen him in the news."

"Yeah, seems like a pretty cool dude." Tony just stared at him with cock eyebrows as he tried to worm his way out of this one. "You know saving lives, running into burning buildings, get cats out trees, doing good things. He doesn't seem to be evil or anything?" _My aunt always told me not to talk in third person and to be humble. I guess I like to break rules._

They all looked at him thinking over what he said. Clint then threw his own question, "Is this what everyone thinks?"

"Yeah, especially after Spider-Man saved the Academic Decathlon team in Washington, D.C."

"What was he doing in D.C?"

"I don't know, but we were lucky."

"Yeah I bet. Was it scary?"

"I wasn't in the elevator I watched it all happen from the ground."

 _Okay parachute time._ Tony cleared his throat, "Peter, I need you to check something in the lab."

 

The Avengers stood around in circle with their arms crossed and stern faces with the only thing that has been on their minds recently, Spider-Man, filling up their discussion. Tony stood silently on the sides, because he knows that his teammates have to come to their own decision. _It is just so hard sometimes, but it is for the kid._ An alarm caught them off guard, and quickly pulled them away from their thoughts. "FRIDAY what is it?"

"There is an intruder on the east end." They all jumped into action, and as Tony was calling his suit over the system, FRIDAY informed him, "Sir, they appear to be targeting Mr. Parker." His stomach dropped, and he started to run even as the suit was encasing him.

"I swear if he.... I'm going to kill this kid if he doesn't die now!" Once the suit was all together he was blasting down the hallways bypassing the others with urgency nipping at his heels. "Peter, Peter, Peter...", he kept grumbling.

When they finally made it there Peter was in the grasp of a robotic arm. A couple bruises and scratches showed, but he was not as bad as they thought he would be. He did groan however, when the human underneath the robot turned his attention to his Avengers and tossed him to the side. "This little thing thought he could take me on."  The others turned to see Peter sitting up and catching his breath, and their faces became screwed up with confusion.

All of the sudden an onslaught of bullets caught their attention, and within ten minutes, they had detained the robotic monster, and had Peter in the MedBay.

 

"Peter what were you doing taking on the robot? We were already alerted to the threat."

"You guys were...", and then he gasped suddenly as Bruce ran his fingers over his side. He then recomposed himself with a deep breath, "I was just distracting him."

"That was stupid kid, right Tony?" Steve turned to look at the billionaire in the corner.

Tony looked up from the floor, which he was doing his best to amuse himself with, to answer. "He was just doing his best."

Steve's looked disappointedly back at him. "Of all people I figured you would be the one who would be the most upset about him trying to take on a freaking robot." Tony just stoically looked back at the rest of him.

"The kid did what he had to do."

Bruce then threw in, "He's lucky that this is the extent of his injuries. Normally they would be much worse, and look some of his cuts have already healed up." Suddenly Peter pulled his arm away to conceal his quickly healing injuries.

He just chuckled, "What? Impossible."

"It's almost like you have enhanced healing." Tony cut off his thought before anyone else could put more thought into it.

"Let's let Peter rest." Bruce went to protest this.

“No, Tony. Peter needs care.” Peter wanted to protest that, but Bruce cut him off as he turned to him, “At least let me take care of your ribs. You just need to hold an icepack to them. Also, is your shoulder sore? I noticed you rubbing it in the common room.” Tony turned to Peter at the mention of this.

Peter bowed his head under Tony’s gaze and mumbled, “Yeah, I hurt it a little in gym.”

“Good, I’ll check that too.”

Natasha leaned against the observation table by Peter, “I could always train you. You wouldn’t get hurt, and it would be so much fun.” Tony could not help but laugh at that. Bruce did his work, and then gently patted Peter on his good shoulder. Tony is probably still sore about that.

Peter sighed in relief as Bruce herded everyone out, “Okay now we can let Peter rest, doctor’s orders.” The others did not argue, but they could tell something was up. Peter sighed as they started to file out. Tony looked back at him before he followed the rest. There would be a conversation about the shoulder.


	8. Chapter Six

Peter has so many problems; injuries, ones that heal but then are replaced immediately, trying to keep his secret from the Avengers, keeping his aunt calm and worry free, keeping up with school, and now this, a physics project with Flash.

Some people were dong the physics of roller coasters and trampolines. Oh, how he wished he could be one of them. Instead, he was analyzing the physics of himself. _Yay!_

They needed a video of the action, a still shot they would annotate, and then a whole bunch of math. Simple. Except as Peter was, humbly, combing through hundreds of videos of himself he did not know what to do. He had a really good shot of when he was at the airport, but no one had that kind of video except him. He went for a simple one where he stopped that car, the one Mr. Stark had pulled on him in his room that day. They could calculate how much he caught, and the swing and what not. Bonus, he already knew and he could get better video if he wanted to.

Flash rolled his eyes at Peter’s selection, “Don’t you have anything better.”

“I have one of him nose diving into the ground.” Flash snickered a little, but he seemed to resent the idea.

“No, that wouldn’t be cool to Spider-Man. Jeez, Parker not everyone is a loser like you.” _That is the greatest paradox ever. Being told that you aren’t a loser like yourself._ "This one will have to do then. Are you sure you can do the math?"

"Yeah. That model of car is around 3,000 pounds and it is going about 40 miles an hour. It will be done in a couple of minutes." Peter did his best to duck his head down as he worked on the project and Flash sneered at him.

When he was done, Flash snatched his work away to check on it. "Am I going to have to do all the work?", being loud enough to catch the teacher's attention. "Is this even right? It took you all that time, and I could this in half." He did his own work speedily and then showed Peter the numbers which did not match.

The teacher loomed over Flash's shoulder, "It appears as if Peter's work is correct. You don't need to worry about speed. Accuracy is more important. If it seems that more students need time then I will provide it." That made Flash fume. _Why can’t Parker get something wrong?_

Now Flash just sat back and waited for Peter to slip up. As Flash watch dutifully as Peter did the work something caught his attention. "How do you know Spider-Man's weight?" Peter went pale. _Darn it Parker! How could you be so mindless?_

"Uhh... estimated?"

"It's pretty precise."

"Well I meet him. Remember?"

Flash snorted. "Whatever. I'll work on the graphics."

The alarm rang. All the students shot up from their work. "This is not a drill. There is an imminent threat, and we need every to find safety." _An imminent threat, what could that mean?_ BANG! _Oh, that is what they mean._ Students, following the quick ushering of the teachers, started to evacuate. Supposedly, there was a bomb, or possibly some gas that was going to be released. Either way being in the building was not safe. Flash had jolted from their project and, pardon the pun, flashed away.

Peter did his best to fight the itching urge to go out there and do what he could. He knew his web shooters were right in the bottom of his backpack just across the room. His fingers twitched as he thought about hitting the web shooter and webbing away the weapon so that the shooter would not have anything. Or maybe somehow removing the threat that made them need to escape. He could help people escape.

Panic was ensuing outside the classroom doors. The school is under attack, and students are running in the hall away from the building that is potentially about to blow. Masked men with guns have come in and started shooting. The teachers are doing their best to evacuate everybody. Peter want to call Tony so badly. He could not, but there was still something he could do.

His teacher hissed, "Peter." Peter ignored him and rushed to his backpack pulling out his web shooters. His fingers grazed against the beautiful contraption as he slipped him on before he left with the rest. He could make it in time. He was already running in the opposite direction of his group before his teacher could do anything.

Going against the current is hard, but Peter managed to make it to the point no one was at. He just needed to make sure everyone got out of the school, and then he would find the bad guys and get them out as well, and then he would give them to the police. Of course, he wasn't really sure what he would tell anyone, but that isn't of any concern at the moment.

A gun cocked. It was not too far away.

"Don't move!", the shooter carefully trained the gun on a student. The student whimpered as the man, actually woman, towered over him, _now or never_ , Peter barreled into the shooter and successfully knocked her gun away. A triumph of success was bubbling in him until he felt the cool metal slice through his side. The shooter gritted through her teeth, "Where did you come from you little ba***rd".  She managed to get the gun while Peter stooped over. The cut would have been bad for anyone else, but Peter managed to stand up without keeling over. He pressed his hand against his side. This was not so bad. "Don't try and be a hero." _The irony._

Under his breath Peter mumbled, "Superhero." Peter still stood in between the student and the gun, and was not planning on moving. He looked towards the student and the student got the idea and ran.

Okay quick injury count. _Trio of muggers, guy who beat him up, robot guy, and now the shooter. Not bad._ He was fingering the button on his web shooter. "Well, I am just..."

"Freeze!" The door burst open and people with big guns and intimidating black suits came pouring in with their guns trained on Peter and the shooter. The woman quickly dropped her gun when she figured that it was over.

_Just saved me from a lot of trouble._ Apparently not.

 

"You were unaccounted for during the emergency. where were you?"

"I was..." _Fighting bad guys._ "Hiding... in the bathroom."

"The problem is there has been other times that you have been unaccounted for, and this is becoming a regular thing. It hasn't happened in a while and I was being hopeful that you had turned it around."

"I have. It is just... I had to go in. This other kid had been left behind..."

"Mr. Parker you put yourself into harm’s way, and you were strictly instructed to stay with your group. We don't need you trying to be a hero.” _Why do people keep telling me this?_  “We already have many of them. Steve Rodgers happens to be a personal friend." _Steve Rodgers happens to be the teammate of Spider-Man and a close friend of Peter Parker, but you don’t need to know that._ "However, I do have to wonder what would motivate you. Obviously you aren't a dumb kid, so you would only put yourself in harm’s way for a reason."

"I'm sorry. I should have just followed the teacher's instruction."

"While you did disobey I am grateful, because if it weren't for you a student would be dead. This thought got me thinking. I need to thank you more Mr. Parker." Peter was dumbfounded, and his mouth flapped about.

"But... but what for?"

"Well you saved the decathlon team, you took down the Vulture, help people around the city. Have you considered logging it for community service?"

"I am um.. I'm confused. Spider-Man did all of those things."

"Well the day you skipped detention the Ferry thing went down. During Homecoming, I caught some of gossip of you running out. That night Vulture, the dad of the girl you took out, was taken down by Spider-Man. Washington you were nowhere to been seen, but Spider-Man showed up." Peter looked wide eyed at his principal. "Then there is the Stark Internship."

"Wow, you seem to really know a lot about me."

"Well I've been keeping track, making sure you stay on the path. There just happens to be more than one connection to Spider-Man in your life."

"Ah, yeah."

"Then we got everything cleared up?" Peter nodded and was jumping out of the chair and to the door. Before he could leave Principal Morita called back, "Say hi to Steve for me!” _Well there goes secret identity, but maybe extra credit?_


	9. Chapter Seven

Peter never had plans to say hi to Steve. He has seen them and all, but he still had a normal life. What would he do if was superheroing all the time? It would be awesome, and suck at the same time. Awesome, because Spider-Man is the best and it would suck because criminals do not like Spider-Man. A lot of responsibility comes with Spider-Man.

Case in point, fires, No one is there to quip at and all those people are pleading for help. Hot flames lick at your skin, and that horrible sound of a groaning building warns him of what is to come. With his enhanced senses he felt like he was suffocating the whole time. "It's all good Parker. Just get everyone out and let the firemen do their job." _Is that sexist? Women can be firemen too. What about firepeople?_ His thoughts entertained him and distracted him from the grim reality of what was going on. He found a little girl calling for her mother. _Yeah not helping with me not breaking down into an emotional pile of slop._ "Hey, hey it is alright.", he coaxed her as she reached out for her.

May was so going to kill him. A fire was definitely not what they agreed on, and there was no way around it. It was probably being broadcasted, and that smell was going to linger on him forever. Probably smell like this for a week. _Definitely borrowing May's shampoo tonight. It is the only stuff that can overpower the garbage smell, so maybe it will mask this smoky smell._

The joist groaned, and Peter snapped his head around. He looked down at the little girl. She was the last person he had to get out, and fear displayed itself across her face. "You are brave aren't you?" She looked up at him teary eyes, and his heart wanted to burst. _Stay strong. Not now. You can bawl your eyes out later._ "Don't worry we are going to find your mommy?" She was still quiet.

There had to be a way out. There was. _You got to be kidding me._ A window. That was all he had, and he was not sure how the little girl would deal with jumping out a window. _Please let this go well._ He grabbed the little girl tightly. Ran out and quickly shot a web. Behind them parts of the building started to crumble. Her heart was beating fast, her breathing was deep, and she clutched on to him tightly. He felt sorry for traumatizing her, but at least she was alive. When they landed, a woman ran up to greet her daughter, who, in surprise, looked at Peter with amazement.

"Oh darling are you alright?" The girl nodded her head vigorously, and ran into her mother's embrace. The women looked up past her daughter’s shoulder to the vigilante awkwardly standing around, "Thank you." He looked over in surprise. "It means so much. Not just this, but everything."

"It's really nothing." He just rubbed the back of his neck. His phone dinged, and he fumbled to remove it from where he had it tucked away. "Shi-- shoot. Got to go it is a school night." The mother was taken aback, slightly horrified from the prospect that the superhero was still in school.

"School?"

He froze and winced, "I said that out loud?" And she shook her head.

"If my child did what you did I would have a heart attack." A motherly instinct kicked in. Now more than ever she found that she cared about the superhero.

He looked down at the phone, "Well see ya. That is my aunt having a heart attack." He showed her his phone. All she could make out was all the caps, but also all the heart emojis.

 

"Peter, what were you thinking?" She stepped towards him accusingly as he slipped through the window.

His voice was low and soft, "May we have neighbors. Don't need them to wake up to us arguing about me saving people from fires." She crossed her arms.

Her anger dissipated slightly by how calm Peter was, and then she noticed the fear in his eyes. He did not need this right now. He needs some comfort. "How bad was it?" He looked up with his teary face a little surprised at the sudden change in mood, and he broke down.

"It was just so much." He sobbed into her arms as she enveloped him in a tight embrace. She hushed him, and he continued to sob into her shoulders and tremble. She hated it, and if she could put that devil of a red costume into a box and lock it away so Peter forgot all about it she would. She wished she could. Peter would never forget though. _Stupid guilt complex._

"Oh baby." She petted his hair, and pressed her hand into his back. "I know it is bad out there." He did not stop. "You did your best. I am so proud of you." He pushed away to look at her. He had the same teary eyes the little girl had when she was in her mother's embrace. May just proved that family did not have to be blood related. He slowly shuddered to stop with only a couple of hiccups now and then.

Once his fit of sobs had slowed, Aunt May kissed him on his forehead. Her voice was low, and soft. "What about we go out to get something to eat? Superheroing always makes you hungry." She playfully punched his shoulder.

He dramatically clutched his shoulder. "Ow! I am still sore. Swinging all those people out takes a toll." She then wrinkled her nose.

"On second thought, you take a shower and then we will go eat. You smell like barbeque." Peter sighed and got up from the spot on the couch and slowly lumbered to the bathroom. It was long, and she thinks she may have heard him sniffle a couple time, but by the time he came out, he looked much better. A towel wrapped around him, with his hair spiked in all different directions, and a ball of dirty laundry in his hand. There was only a hint of red eyes. She smiled at him, and he grinned back.

 

Ice cream. It was nice, cool, and delicious. Nothing like a fire. He ordered something that would normally take six people to eat, and within a half hour, the bowl was clean. May herself slowly nibbled away at a plain vanilla ice cream cone. Peter looked agonized watching the ice cream one lick at time go away. "It is just taking forever. Have you made any progress?" She just shrugged.

"You want it." She was already shoving it in his direction. "If you are hungry you can have more." He could eat more, but he was contempt.

He put his hands up refusing the offer. "No, you need to eat to. Did you see the size of that thing? It was triple the size of a usual banana split. People were staring at me like I was inhuman."

May hummed as she brought the cone back to her mouth. "Are you inhuman?" Peter squirmed a little at the thought of it.

He hesitated with his answer, "I never thought of it that way. I'm just like you, but with some enhanced features."

"'Enhanced features', what does that come with a deluxe nerd?" She smirked, and Peter just groaned.

"Everyone says my quips are bad."

May just smirked even more. "Horrible, they are just horrible." She took a large bite out of the cone before it melted everywhere.

Peter flung a napkin at her, "How dare you!" She just giggled at her nephew. She missed when he was like this, how is in an ice cream parlor at midnight. His phone pinged. Her eyes set on his distraught features. He looked up and explained, "Mr. Stark thinks I'm out past my curfew. Can you take care of that?"

"Sure." She motioned for his phone, and before he could argue, she snatched it out of his hand and proceeded to call Tony.

"That is not exactly what I..."

"Hi. Yes. He is with me. I'm well aware it is a school night, but he deserves it." She smiled at something he said. "He sure does. Bye."

"What? What did he say?" She just smiled and pushed his phone back towards him.

"Let's finish this up, and go to bed." On cue, Peter yawned.


	10. Chapter Eight

"We don't trust you."

"Guys I've always been there for you, and when have I ever been on the wrong side. Don't I deserve to keep some things to myself?"

"That's the thing we don't know if you are on the right side. How could we know when we don't even know who you are?" Peter's head hung.

He looked with a glint of hope in his voice, and a little quiver of query. "Faith?" The others laughed it off. Peter's head fell back down, and his was low and solemn. "There is a reason." He then went on, rambling and trying to justify himself. "It's not that I don't trust you guys, and I am completely trustworthy, but it’s for safety purposes."

"We're your team." Peter was at loss, and he pulled his mouth opened but failed to find the words.

"Look, when we go out we need to know who's backing us, and who we're backing. We can't go in blind, that's a rookie's mistake."

"Yeah kid, we can't go in there without knowing what's going on."

"How are we supposed to know what you’re true intentions are? What are you even doing on the streets?"

"If we can't trust you then we can't let you out there. We can't let you go out.”

 

Now he is here, because he is persistent. He knew he would come out with backup or without. That is also how this happened. As the battle had gone on a building crumpled, and of course, he just happened to be under it. A little too much like déjà vu.

He laid there helpless, and then a tiny glimmer of hope illuminated the darkness when he heard the Avengers. Layers upon layers of rubble muffled his calls. With each call, his voice became hoarser. Soon he could not call anymore he just slumped. He went to call desperately, but nothing but pitiful cries escaped from his throat. Listening as the battle ended. It was even worse as the team began to leave. Knowing that with each step the more likely he was going to be trapped here forever. _You've done it this time Parker._ If he had not died the first time then he was definitely going to this time. Each of their heavy footsteps made the weight of the crushing building weigh even more.

A grave, burning, hopeless feeling, one he had only ever felt that night, started to creep back up his chest, and evolved into sobs. _Darn it. Why again?_ _Again_. He had survived last time. He had survived when no one had come for him last time. Something lets up. He had done it before. Just do it again. _You can bear through the strain again if it means getting to see Aunt May one more time. You can't just lay here and declare defeat. That isn't who you are. You are stronger than this. You are Spider-Man.Spider-Man, the maybe Avenger. Spider-Man, dude who can climb walls, spin webs, and catch thieves just like flies. You have done this before._

 

They started walking away.

A rustling came from underneath the debris. Slowly pieces started to rise, and then who was lifting them came into view. A red and blue clad superhero stood up holding the pieces above his head, and then took no time to throw them off.

Just pure shock wrote itself all over their faces. Who was this that could lift a building off themselves? The most shocked of them all was Tony, who looked at the kid as if he had twenty heads, and eight eyes. Eight eyes would make sense for him. “You can do that?”, Sam’s eyes were wide.

“Well I’ve done something similar before.” Peter shrugged, and jumped over to join the group.

“So Tony wasn’t lying when he said you’re stronger than Cap.” Peter shook off some dust from the building. That was when the pain hit him. Not just from today, but yesterday and the day before that and the day before that. His breathing was a little ragged. He just keeps trying to brush it off.

“You good?”

Peter toppled over collapsing into a pile of limbs, and Tony scrambled for him. He huffed as no one else came, “I don’t care what kind of vendetta you have against my spider you need to help.” Steve was the first to walk over, and he gathered Peter in his arms.

“I’m sorry Tony if we make it seem as if we don’t care. Trust issues just come with the territory.” The head softly rested on Steve’s shoulder lolling to the side.

Black Widow smugly grinned, “Would he be mad if I cooed at him like a child?”

“As long as he never knows.”

Given permission her voice instantly evolved into the voice people only use on babies and puppies. “He is just adorable all curled up, and he looks so small. Just wish I could plant a little kiss on his forehead.” She smiled and her cooing voice went away, “Okay, I’m done know. Hopefully, I thoroughly embarrassed him.”

Clint pulled up from behind, “Just wish we could trust him. Who knows what he is hiding?”

Tony just chuckled, “The kid is a horrible liar.”

“I just want to clarify every time you say kid you are just saying that because of his relatively young age to everyone else, right?”, Sam spoke up from the back.

“Yeah, relatively he is young.” Relative to everyone he is young, but that could mean he is in his twenties.

“Because I swear I’ve heard his voice crack before.”

 

They laid him in the bed, and the minute Steve put him down he instinctively crawled back to him. Steve was able to get out of the way of his grasp. "God, he is such a baby." Sam huffed. The spider curled up into a smaller little ball.

"When he wakes up we are finding out what happened."

 

"Uh, guys." Everyone's head snapped to the lanky superhero in the mouth of the hallway. "Guys there is something I need to tell you."

"It is alright we all make mistakes." Tony had semi-successfully convinced them that Spidey should be able to keep his identity secret, and he also showed them how over the line they were.

"No, I need to tell you because we are a team." His hand laid on top o his hand, and his finger started to grasp it into a fist. Tony jumped at this, but it was too late, as he pulled of his mask his hair flopped out. He was left looking at the dazed superheroes, his face bare and naked being hit with the cool air.

"Shoot you're young." Their heavy looks felt like lead.

"The intern?"

"Pete?"

"Uh, yeah."

"What the h*** Peter!"

"Language." Steve chided.

"Mr. Stark it's fine. I told them." Before Tony could say anything else, "It was my choice. If I didn’t want them to know they wouldn't. I mean who would think some little geek would be a red spandex clad vigilante?"

"Obviously no one. You just gave everyone a heart attack." Tony peered at Natasha, "Wait why aren't you surprised?"

"I'm a super spy. The moment I knew Peter Parker was going to be involved around the compound I had to gage the threat level. It is very low. Of course, I was working the equation from both ends. I needed to figure out whether we needed to worry about Spider-Man or not." She frowned, "I had no clue your 'idea' was a fourteen year old who could crawl on walls."

"God, and all the times we told you we couldn't trust you. We did we just didn't know."

"I should have told you. I'm surprised Natasha didn't tell you guys."

"Peter, you couldn't hurt a fly. You probably had your reasons. Plus, it wasn't just me who knew." Peter's eyes widened and he turned to the rest.

Vision levitated in the air, "I have been able to link you to your alter-ego."

Rhodey leaned back in the couch, "Eh, I figured out after a week."

"Should have known. The robots." Bruce stated.

"I only got hurt a little."

"You got enhanced healing? Can I see?" Peter looked down at his costume.

"I would like to remain decent. Can I go change? Plus, I need to prove that wall crawling is not a gimmick." He stared straight at Sam. "I have super-hearing."

 

Bruce patiently waited for Peter to come back. He came back in his usual clothes. The jeans and a t-shirt for now. He made a show of crawling into the room, "See no suit."

Clint guffawed, "It looks even more ridiculous."

Rhodey shook his head, "Yeah, not going to lie, that is freaky."

"Freaky just happens to be the side affect of awesome powers."

"Are you saying you have the best powers here?"

"Would only trade them for one thing in the world."

"Okay let's see it." Peter sighed. Bruce carefully positioned himself by Peter on the couch. Peter leaned back, and Bruce lifted up his shirt. He tentatively looked at the bruising. Tony’s faced paled.

"It looks better, but not as much as I thought it would be."

He sheepishly glanced away, "It may have been tossled a couple times since the whole robot incident." Then to put everyone at ease he added, "It isn't the worse I've had." That did not seem to really smooth things over as he had hoped.

It was the back that caught his attention. It was raw and red from a large burn. "Peter," he scolded, "what's this?"

Peter quickly pulled his shirt back down. "Just a stupid fire." He grumbled.

"We need to take care of that kid." Steve had his arms crossed.

Everyone watched as Peter removed his shirt. The scars, and the bruises decorating his chest. Scars scraped along his back every way. The burn was already healing, but giving the severity, it still stung and would for a bit. Bruce had Peter lay on his side while he slathered on a ointment. Peter cowered from the touch, but stayed where he was at fighting his urge to avoid it. He winced every once and a while. A big deep breath, one Peter had held throughout, pushed out once it stopped.

Tony did not want to see his protégé like this. With scars and bruises painted across his skin. He wanted to see the innocent, pure boy remained untouched. It pained him to see him scathed like this. “This was never part of our agreement when you became a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.”

“I was Spider-Man before you.”

"Kid look at yourself. Where did you even get these?"

Peter responded with a little snark, "Fight club."

Clint unamusedly looked at him, "Usually I'm the funny one, but seriously."

Peter just groaned, "Vulture guy. I pride myself in only being slashed so far. Guns aren't my favorite."

Tony did not like that idea. “Guns! Jesus kid, are you trying to give me a heart attack?” He pointed his finger warningly at Peter, “Don’t even think about that.”

“There was just this shooter at our school, and then some guy came up to me in the alley.”

“You’re kidding me right?”

“I took care of it.” Peter did his best to cross his arms with being one his side. “Besides it isn’t the worse. There are so many things that are worse.” His voice trailed off and his eyes started to stoop. He shot upright when he noticed himself slipping.

Tony saw it though, "Peter go to sleep. We can play twenty questions later."

Clint smiled mischievously, “Oh we will being playing twenty questions Peter.” He manically rubbed his hands together. “I just have so many questions.”                                                                                                                         

"I never knew spiders slept so much." Sam commented as he watched Peter slowly drift to sleep.

Black Widow responded, "We don't. Just teenagers and babies."

"Not funny," Peter grumbled, "I'm really not tired." Rhodey was already making his way up to leave along with Bruce. "Aw, come on guys. You learn I'm Spider-Man, and I have to take a nap." Tony then proceeded to gently push Peter down with one finger. Leaving him further entrapped in the cushions. The others were already leaving as Tony pulled a blanket over him. Steve watched, and then waited for Tony to come along. Peter's head was further nestled into the crook of arm, sleep already upon him.

"Good kid." Steve affirmed in approval.

"The best." Tony replied.


	11. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are coming to the end. Chapter Ten is going to be posted tomorrow, but if you have any ideas or you want me to add something just say so in the comments. Thanks for all the love. It is nice that I got to write something for at least a couple people to enjoy.

Peter groaned as he pushed himself up. Sleep.

Peter slipped into consciousness. Each breath was a stabbing pain in the back, and so he methodically took big breaths. Someone stirred in the room and left for a couple more people to return. Light was flooding the room from the window, and he felt like his head was so light and in the clouds. He was numbed to his body. "Pete?", he groggily turned his head to find the voice. The numbness went away and the faint stabbing pain made taking a breath undesirable.

"Oh thank God he is alive.", he grunted as he tried to sit up, but then someone pushed him back down.

"Wha..??"

"It appears as if the building did more damage. Bruce started to re-exam you once you didn't wake up. Apparently there a couple _crushed_ ," his eyebrows shot up at the word, "bones."

"Mmhm." _Why does lifting buildings off your back always make you sore in the morning?_

"Tony is exaggerating a little. You will be able to come to breakfast once you fully wake up." His mind started to kick into gear.

"What, I am fully here."

"No kid, a couple seconds ago you were off in lala land." Peter then pushed up. They had moved him from the couch. Tony noticed Peter's confusion, "Couch isn't the best place to sleep."

His legs swung over the end and he got up, not zealously but with some spring. "Just fine."

"I miss when I could just jump back from something like that." Peter looked around impatiently, and Tony put his arm on Peter's shoulder, "Well, let's go."

The others  all gathered in the kitchen. Peter was already making a beeline for what looked like food, or at least edible.

"So what are we eating? I'm famished!"

"Is that the teenage boy or the high-metabolism talking?"

"A little of both." He grinned, and then it quickly faded into a serious glare. "This better not change anything! If any of you try to baby me I will karate chop you into next week!"

The others giggled.

"What?! I'm intimidating!"

A plate overflowing with food made it ways over to Peter. He grinned at the glorious stack of food, and on cue his stomach growled. "Better eat before someone else does.", and with that Peter dug into the pile of pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, and maple syrup. Peter looked up with a big smile plastered on his face.

"This is delicious." Someone went to snatch away one of the unscathed sausages, but they were slapped away. Everyone stifled a giggle. "Sorry, just a little protective I guess."

Steve now slapped his shoulder, "It's great that you are here Peter."

Peter looked back up, and smiled. "So you aren't mad?"

"How could I?"

"I mean the whole still a teenager thing."

"I just figured you were the stubborn type." It takes one to know one.

"Heh, did Mr. Stark tell you about that?"

"About what?"

"About the whole taking my suit away and me crash landing a plane?" Steve looked down at the young boy with an alarmed face.

He sputtered, "You what?!"

Peter just laughed it off, "Nothing!" Pulling away from Steve's grasp and reaching for another forkful of food. Breakfast soon turned into twenty questions.

 

"Why spider-themed?"

"I can crawl on walls."

 

"Why red and blue?"

"I don't know."

 

"The whole web thing. That is not coming out of you right?"

"No! That's all mechanical."

"Good, good just making sure."

 

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Erm, not afte... my girlfriend's dad may have been the Vulture." There was some oohs on that.

 

"What's your middle name?"

"Benjamin. Why?"

"Good blackmail."

 

"Are you actually stronger than Cap?"

"Um... maybe?"

"We need to do an arm wrestle."

"Definitely."

 

"Favorite Avenger?"

"No. Definitely not answering..."

"I'm his favorite." Tony announced as he strutted away from the table. "I mean obviously."

Clint guffawed at that. "Um, let the kid pick, because it is most likely Hawkeye."

 

"Why?" That one left the table quiet, and everyone just paused. The movement of dishes to kitchen had ceased and everyone had turned to him.

Peter took a deep breath and looked over at Tony, "Well, I've been doing this before Mr. Stark. Just you know, when the bad things happen and you don't do what you can then that is on you."

"Guilt complex much?"

Clint munched on a doughnut, "So basically you are a decent person, but there is an even more serious question? How do you do the wall crawly thing if it isn't a gimmick?"

"Radioactive spider bite." Everyone halted their eating, and turned to him.

"You got to be kidding." Widow deadpanned.

"Yeah bit me, got sick, and then, BAM, powers."

Bruce hummed, "Fascinating."

Tony called out from across the room, "My favorite part is the brain!"

Wanda retorted, "We already know. He is Peter. We've always loved Peter haven't we?"

The rest just smiled at Peter, and he blushed a little under their attention and warm gazes. Tony's proclamation broke it, "Shoot, your aunt is going to kill me if you aren't back within the hour." Peter followed Tony's quick hustle to gather everything up and go. He looked back at his team. _Trust._

"See you guys during the next 'retreat'."

Tony just grumbled, "Let's hope there isn't one."


	12. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit to post since I just had so many ideas that I needed to add in, and some questions needed answered.

Peter was ushered into the car like every other time, but this time Tony got into to the car as well. Too many things need to be said, and Tony keeps failing to find the time or the heart to say them. Just like ripping a band aid off, it had to be done. Peter’s eyebrows shot up high on his forehead; the last time he has been in car with Tony was after Germany.

“Mr. Stark?”

“Yep, that’s me kid.” Happy started up the car, and they speed away. Peter went to go on, but Tony cut him off; he already knew where this was going. “Peter you need to tell me about your injuries.”

Already, Peter became defensive, “I don’t want to worry you.”

“Now I don’t mean every knick and bruise. I know you can take care of yourself, but this,” Tony tenderly placed his hand on Peter’s back and Peter winced, “this is not okay.”

“It is nothing. It was fine last night.”

“Take a break.”

“Spider-Man doesn’t take breaks.” Tony groaned at this, because Peter was so wrong on so many levels.

“Stop talking in third person you are Spider-Man, and you are no use if you are tired, hungry, and hurt.”

“I eat, enough. Just food cost money.” Tony never considered that, but money is not a problem for him.

“If money is your problem. I got plenty.”

“We don’t need it.”

Tony could hear it implied. “It is not charity when you are using it to survive.”

“I get plenty of food and sleep. The injuries aren’t bad. There has not been anything too bad I have not told you about.”

“Didn’t your Aunt take you out for ice cream at midnight?” Peter blushed, it sounded childish. “You didn’t even tell her. Do you know what she is going to do when she finds out about this?” His heart started to jump into his throat.

“No,” he pleaded, “Aunt May doesn’t need to know about this.”

“I beg to differ. As your guardian she has the right to know.” Tony’s voice was stern.

Peter felt a little bit like when he did during the ferry situation; he screwed up. “If she knows about all the stuff I do she will never be okay with it.” The sternness did not leave Tony’s gaze or manners, but it softened.

“Pete, you can’t keep stuff from us, but you also shouldn’t keep stuff from us. Sooner or later we will find out.”

Peter just mumbled, “I didn’t think it was a big deal at the time.”

Tony just rolled his eyes, of course, “Obviously we need to redefine your terms of fine. Now tell me everything you have injured that I don’t know about.”  It was an impressive list.

 _Trio of muggers, a random guy who beat him up, robot due, a shooter, a fire, and the building._ All of them came with some form of injury. Peter did incessantly claim that he did not even realize the fire had burnt him, but how do you not notice a burn like that? Peter just explained it as an adrenaline rush, and maybe a little bit of sensory overload. A fire offered a lot in terms of senses. Tony found no use in arguing it. That would just be more stress.

He leaned back in his seat and huffed and then snatched a glance at his watch. The digits of his watch had only changed a little. It had not been that long. “Speech done already? Thought that would take longer.” Something else still floated in the air, but that could wait. It could wait forever preferably. Peter looked at his hands wishing for something to do now in the awkward silence. His eyes felt a little heavy, but right now is not the time to sleep, and as if he could read minds, “Go to sleep. I’ll make some room.” Tony scooted over, so Peter could lie down. “You are still recovering. You are going to need energy. Plus, you are a growing boy.” Peter felt a little ridiculous lying down on the back car seat, but Tony was holding a gun to his head, figuratively of course. His eyes fell, and his breathing deepened, and soon enough he was asleep.

 

Someone, jerk, gently shook him from his sleep. Still heavy with sleep, he slowly got up and groaned. It was dark in the car, and dusk was already starting to set in the sky outside. The warm lap that he woke up in surprised him the most. His movements were quick to get up once he realized that he had been sleeping in _Tony Stark’s_ lap. A small drool stain remained visible on his gray trousers. “Geez Pete, relax you were just napping.”

“I’m so sorry.” Flustered, a deep rogue tinted his cheeks, and Tony just looked at him spiritlessly and lacking the energy.

A knock sounded on the door, May stood at the side waiting for them to come out. Tony pushed the door opened and stepped out and stretched. “Long ride?”, May mused. Peter, still a little weary, made his way out too. He could not shake the sleep off as he usually could. Instead, it followed him slightly nagging.

May reached for her nephew’s face and pulled it in gently kissing his forehead, a sweet transaction that Tony reveled in watching. She let him go, but made sure he stayed in close proximity. May and Tony looked at each other knowingly. Peter stared off into the horizon noting the setting sun, “What time is it?”

“We had to take the long way round.”

Happy chuckled from the side, “You were out like a light.”

“Come on dinner time.” Peter obediently followed after her, and then he had to shoot back to get his bag. Happy just waved him off.

“Don’t worry.”

“I got it.” Peter insisted, and at least Happy did not argue that. Tony just watched and Peter caught the gaze, “Thanks Mr. Stark.” He waved as he, in somewhat of a trance, walked back up to the apartment building. A lot of things went unsaid. _See you next time. Let’s hope their isn’t a next time._

 

A delicious meal, how Peter had no clue, laid on the table. May smiled at him, “Emily, she has a boy around your age, moved here recently. She helped me make it. I think I could make it again.” The prospect of good food excited Peter. “Eat up and then go to bed.”

Peter was already dumping some of the pasta creation on his plate. “I was thinking of going out just for a little bit.”

“It is a school night.”

“Just a little bit.”

“You didn’t happen to get your homework done did you? You even missed a day.”

“I can’t help it when people decide to go and destroy the world.”

May filled her gaze with Peter shoveling an impressive amount of food into his mouth, and remarked, “Honey, I miss you.” Peter looked up at her a little guilty. _She must be so lonely when I’m gone._ She saw his face screw up in that look he always had, “It is not your fault, but you just always off saving the world.” She tentatively took a small bite of food.

“I thought you were about me missing school and…”

“School is important, but screw it. A lot of things are more important.” Peter smiled.

“Love you May.”

“Love you.”

 

May started to clear the plates, and Peter went to help. “Go to bed Peter.”

He wanted to whine, but he was mature, so he just obeyed. Silently sighing as he walked to his room. He toppled into bed, and just lied there. He did not have many plans to go to sleep. He forgot the last time he has gone to bed at a decent hour. Honestly, when had he not been sneaking off to go fight bad people or trying to get all his schoolwork done. Now he felt like he had nothing to do, and it felt weird going to bed so early.

He turned his head to see May slide into his room she warmly smiled and hummed, “Can’t go to sleep?” _Is it that? Can I just not go to sleep?_ He nodded, and she sidled up next to him. “Well you may want to turn off the lights and get under your blankets.” He looked up at her, and she looked back tenderly and gently went to swipe some hair out of his face. She then got up so she could pull a couple blankets over him.

While she was doing this Peter looked off into the night in the distance he could not hear much, for once it was silent, “Are you mad at me for being Spider-Man?”

She pursed her lips, and seemed to contemplate but her answer came quickly, “If anything I’m proud of you. It just makes sense, all the changes…”

His breath caught, “Is that bad?”

She was quick to catch that thought from spiraling, “No, in a good way. Your slightly more angsty teenage atmosphere,” he grumbled at that, “increased hunger, avoiding me, being out all the time. God, what I imagined you were doing!” She tilted her head back and groaned. “Spider-Man is actually better than what I was coming up with.” She reached over and tossed his curls, she would ban him from gelling them if she could. Something else then came over her, “But I never know if you are going to make it home safe, or even _tell me_ if you are hurt.” She glared at him.

His soft voice tried to reason, “May I will always be back, or at least I will try to be.”

“I’m always here for you. I don’t care how bad it is. Just because it may scare me doesn’t mean you should shoulder it yourself. It just probably means it shouldn’t have happened and that is an entire other discussion.”

“Of course.” May leaned over and planted a firm kiss on his forehead, one that bored a reminder in his head. “Tell me or I’ll make you regret getting bitten by a spider.” She adjusted the sheets one last time, and went and turned out the lights. Secretly there would always be regrets, but no one needed to know those. No one needed to know what made Peter sometimes question being Spider-Man because as long as Uncle Ben stays six-feet under, that will be always, there is a clear reason why Peter is Spider-Man. As Voltaire, or more importantly Uncle Ben, said, “With great power comes great responsibility.”

 

It does not matter though. Not everyone is going to want a kid on the streets. So everyone saw. They knew it was just some teenager under the mask doing these incredible feats. They had seen both sides. The witty, sharp tongued superhero, and the shy nerd who stumbled on his words and could keep up with the likes of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner.

He had proved himself, but he was innocent and pure and did not need to be corrupted. That is why he cannot fight this. He cannot see this despair. Peter would reject this immediately. He has seen despair and all these horrible things, and that is what makes him amazing. The ability to stay uncorrupted even after what he has seen. With an undeniable faith in humanity. Even after he had his Uncle shot in his arms. Still he does not need to see this.

Like when you cover a child's eyes during the movie even when they seen worse. It is why they do not swear around him. They cannot corrupt him. He was too young, and not ready for this.

 

After the Vulture, Peter had thought the same thing. He did not want to be an Avenger, who had the responsibility of the world on his shoulders. One borough in New York was enough. Vulture dude was scary. Especially when you are trying to make sure a plane does not crash into the city, and buildings are being dropped on you.

This threat though, he has to help, he knows he has to. Ready or not.

 

Needless to say, Peter was in the dark about this threat. _Thanos_. He keeps hearing about him, and always got the chill down his spine just by the way the others talked about him. Who was he? What made him so bad? Why was everyone tensing, getting ready? Why were all the heroes assembling? Peter wanted to know, and it appears as if his questions were going to be answered.

Needles ran up his spine, and he looked down at his arm where all his hairs stood up. A horrible feeling rolled around in his stomach, and he just knew something was wrong. He looked out the window and there it was. A big ship or something hovering over the sky all ominous. The other kids saw it too, opening their windows to get a better view. Guess it is time for a retreat.

 

"Peter what are you doing?"

"Doing what I have to." He rolled up his sleeves to reveal the obscured web shooters. "Do you trust me?" They watched with broken hearts as the young soldier trudged on into battle, but you cannot stop someone who is so determined in winning the war and saving the world.

 

Peter stood there in the Iron Spider suit, "Does this mean I'm an Avenger?" It was a dumb question. Tony thought Peter had been ready for a while. He let the kid walk away, because it was mature and he could learn something from it. Maybe the kid did not think he was ready himself. Tony always knew it would come.

Tony turned to him taps his hand on one shoulder and bring it to the other, knighting him. "Alright kid, you're an Avenger now." _Now it is time to save the world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.


	13. The Arm Wrestle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a one shot that is complementary to the story.

Clint had popcorn and Steve rolled up the sleeves of his shirt as Peter slinked into the chair opposite of him. Widow stood off to the side mumbling something about boys being boys, but otherwise made no move to leave. Tony was placing bets on Peter winning, and some others were unsure. Sam argued with Clint, “I’ve seen the boy lift a building off of himself. That is all I need to see.”

“Cap looks like he is packing more. Plus, he places a mean punch.”

Peter skinny, and lanky sitting across from the bulky Steve Rodgers, it seems pretty clear when you see it that way.

Wanda stood on the edge of the crowd, “Just get going.”

By her, Vision remained quiet as he watched his team rumble on about who was going to win.

Bruce, the official commencer of the match, quieted everyone down and signaled both Peter and Steve to get ready. Their arms were extended and ready. The noise became a whisper. Their hands clasped together, and Peter and Steve gripped each others hand. At “go” they started to strain against each others strength. Steve caught Peter off guard. Peter’s hand dipped and there was quick intake of breath from Tony and Peter. Peter had taught himself to always hold himself back even when out on patrol. Steve was strong though, and Peter realized this was not time to hold back. Once he stopped holding back he had Steve’s arm on the table in a second flat. A breath of relief came from Tony. It felt great using his full capability. Only on another handful of occasions has he used it.

The strong attention on the short lived arm wrestle dispersed. Clint had barely grazed the top of his bowl. “Well that was uneventful.”

“Whoever doubted the kid pay up.”

“Tony we aren’t going to be betting on each other.”

Steve shook his arm. “Well kid, apparently having the proportionate strength of a spider is not something to mess around with.”


	14. Next Work

Does anyone have any Spider-Man prompts, scenarios, or ideas that they would like to see written? I like doing things like identity reveals, hurting my characters, Peter and the Avengers, but also like doing things that I haven't read or done before. So if you have been looking for a certain fiction, but have not been able to find it I could try and make it. I have a lot of my own ideas, but I just need some more to flesh it out. So just leave any request down in the comments.


	15. Perks of Being An Avenger

Thank you for all the suggestions. I can't do them all because as they say, "Brevity is the soul of wit", or something like that. Anyway I'm done with my outline and the title is done (I have it as the title of this chapter), but one question. What does Peter Parker do at a party other than disappearing? Keep it short. I'm not writing a novel, well I am but totally not related to this. I also like to incorporate as many ideas as possible including mine. Not to be selfish but its mine, MINE! The first person I have to appease is myself. I write stuff I want to read (and hopefully stuff you want to read too).

Peace out.  
Keep it fresh.  
Stoke factor is through the roof, we literally broke the scale. (I'm hyping this too much, I'm not even that great at fan fiction compared to others.) (Really I'm just coping with having to miss an outing club trip for a stupid math test, but hey school is important.)  
Let me humble this down.  
I hope you are excited, because I'm excited to see what you think (and to write this thing). Not quite to you seeing it, but we are getting there.

So I have estimated that to get all of this out before I go on vacation I'll be posting this on 31 May 2018, a Thursday.

This is going on for too long. Didn't I say something about shortness in that top little paragraph, that was supposed to be the entirety of the post?

Whatever. Here is a poem that is actually interesting.  
\---------------------------------------------  
Maybe her corset was too tight  
Or she had too much of the wine  
‘Cause her heart fluttered  
When thy came to pick a rose

She knew it by thy rose  
It was the one  
He was the one  
The true love of her life

He lifted the rose to the light  
Though no sun was there  
The moon caught him perfectly  
She watched from behind the tree  
Watching him diligently

“Ah mi rose show your true colors  
For only then will I know true love!”

“White for innocence,  
Or red for death?  
Pink for lostness,  
Or yellow for harsh?”  
Queried she

Drawn by ear  
To hear such poetry  
From thy tongue  
Gravitating to thou Rose

“Pink, I am lost  
In such words of beauty.  
No lady has talked  
With such a way of the lips.”

She shuddered,  
Her hand reaching for the rose.  
Pricking her finger,  
But she took no warning.

“Lost,  
No quite found  
And taken.”  
“What ‘bout  
Thee before me?”

“No color is here,  
She has no say.”

 

She was only to find out that he was the banned man

“Castor Elijah!”  
The culprit head snapped


End file.
